Talk:Bitter Sweet Symphony (1)/@comment-3575890-20130124040411
I just sent a long ass message to a so called friend (who left me a very long ugly message) and Idek what all I said. I just typed it out in a rampage and now there's no going back but I'm just so fucking angry right now and I just really need to get this off my chest. Did I go too far? "See, THIS is why I recommended you consult a therapist for medication; you act like a total PSYCHO! You know, what? I wasn’t calling you a psycho then, but I sure as FUCK am now! You know what your problem is? You misconstrue and twist every little thing a person says because you are THAT paranoid. YOU push people away and then bitch when they maintain their distance. HOW DARE YOU INSINUATE I BULLIED YOU! I have never, EVER fucking bullied you! You know what bullying is? It’s fucking talking smack about someone behind their back like they are the antichrist; ya know, like you constantly do to me! But in your twisted mind, you will always try to justify it because you are the poor hapless victim and the whole world is out to get you! And lo and behold, you ARE on medication now, are you not? So was I not fucking right? Excuse you! I don’t EVER talk to people on my tumblr unless they message me, and then it’s common courtesy to respond. I keep my tumblr life and personal life separate. I didn’t make time for you? YOU were the one who was always busy. Did I ever once bitch and moan about that whether that be to your face or as you like to do to me, behind your back? No. I fucking did not. Because unlike you, I don’t overreact to every little thing and I certainly am not two faced like you which is why I am saying all of this now to your face rather than following your typical cowardly lead and having someone else pass the message onto you for me. I never fucking supported you? Are you fucking kidding me?! I listened to you CONSTANTLY bitch about your boss and that jerk at work and every other problem in your life. Meanwhile, did you ever once fucking listen to me? Did you ever even ask me how I was? What about when I was depressed and suicidal and starving myself? Did you even KNOW about that? Spare me the bullshit! I have let you unleash your problems on me for the past decade, which btw is the only time you’d ever call me anyway; when you needed someone to bitch to. I love how you’re the bitch who has been talking shit about me for the past three months and not only are you fucking remorseless, but you’re pulling reasons out of your ass to justify stabbing me in the back. That’s really a new low. No, that is the difference between you and me and you and Hayden. Hayden and I are straight up. If we have shit to say, we say it to people’s faces. Not behind their backs! That’s what YOU do. And now you are nitpicking at a single sentence I said to you? That was me being civilized to you in spite of the huge bitch you’ve been to me. What the fuck do you think the phrase “I’m glad you’re in a better place" means?” It means the EXACT same thing as “I’m glad you’re feeling better!” Yet again, you misconstrue me. Work on your comprehension before the next time you run your mouth. I will never change? I HAVE CHANGED. It is you that will never change. Your life will always revolve around petty high school drama because you epitomize melodramatic behaviour. YOU will never grow up. You don’t know the first thing about being a friend. I always felt like I had to walk on eggshells around you to prevent hurting your feelings because I KNEW how you would misconstrue and twist EVERY LITTLE THING because you are that fucking deadset in your belief that everything is a conspiracy against you and I cared about your feelings enough to hold my tongue most of the time, even when you didn't return that favor. You haven’t exactly always been considerate of my feelings. You don’t even realize how rude you can be! No. You don’t want a friend you can exchange opinions and conversations with; you want a friend you can dump your problems on but not have to listen to their problems in return and who will kiss your ass and ALWAYS agree with you even when you are so very in the wrong and in desperate need of a reality check. Friends are supposed to be honest with each other. My suggesting you consider medication was not me attacking you; it was me being honest with you and trying to look out for you. And comparing me to your abusive boss? Wow, could you be any more out of your element? You know why I would sometimes fall asleep on the phone when talking to you? (yeah, because I would totally do that on purpose btw. It wasn't that I was ever simply tired) Because you’d talk about the SAME FUCKING THING every single day and NEVER listen to my input. You’d ask for my advice and then brush it off when it wasn’t what you wanted to hear. No, you were not some fucking charity case. I considered you my friend and I made so many allowances for you that I never would have for anyone else no matter how many times you would stab me in the back thinking it wouldn't get back to me. The only one likely to end up alone is you because you will never be able to hold onto a friend for as long as you treat people this way. I am not saying this to be mean, I am saying this as constructive criticism. Perhaps it is you who should do some soul searching. It’s not a coincidence that I am not the first person to say these things to you."